


Everlasting

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Everlasting 

They woke in the small motel in Roswell the next morning and began what became a series of runs, sprints to other places until he felt more secure. Some were places Mulder had been before to pick up necessary funds, equipment. Paranoia was a given for him and it didn't take her long to catch up. 

In an instant they had gone from near isolation to 24/7 companionship. That brought its own problems. 

The sex was good, though he had overridden her objections to protection. He would not give on that point, insisting on wearing a condom. She understood his objection and appreciated his protection of her but . . . 

* * *

He looked over at her, asleep again. She was sleeping a lot now, too much. He knew it was a symptom of depression and that made sense. He'd ripped her from everything she knew, without even the opportunity to tell her mother goodbye. 

They hadn't been able to find out anything about Skinner so far, though they had left messages and emails at several prearranged addresses. Mulder hadn't given up hope, having learned the hard way that patience was a necessary evil. 

Had she given up hope? She was quieter now, not withdrawn exactly, but then she'd never been very good at letting him in about her feelings. Maybe he'd hoped that would change now, when all they had was each other. 

Correction, when all she had was him. She was the only one he'd ever had. Should he give her more time? Should he insist that she open up to him? Oh yeah, that would work real well. He felt his own depression grow another notch. Was this going to work? Would they work? In all the time he had been alone, chasing down the information, he had dreamed of being with her, with their son, as a family. 

That dream had sustained him on more than one occasion when he'd wanted to just sit down and let them have him, give up. But he hadn't been able to; he couldn't give up on seeing her, seeing them again. 

He knew the boy was safe, though he'd had no dreams about him since they'd been together. She'd seemed to accept that the boy had been in touch with him but it was hard for her to talk about William. No, make that impossible. In fact they hadn't spoken of him since that first night. He hadn't pushed, fear kept him from it. Now it floated in the air between them, separating them. Maybe that was the key . . . 

It was fairly early, but he started looking for a place to stay the night. It seemed no matter how much she slept in the car, she still managed to sleep all night. In a way he envied her that. What would a full night's sleep do for him? Even in her arms he no longer felt safe. 

He checked in and carried their bags inside, then opened her door and knelt beside her. "Scully?" He whispered, they didn't use their names often. He still had to touch her arm to rouse her. 

"Umm, Mul . . . Did I fall asleep again?" 

He managed a tight smile, "Yeah. Come on in." 

She stepped from the car without even stretching. He took her arm to steady her and walked her inside. She gave him a tiny smile once the door was closed behind them. 

"Mulder, I'm sorry. I don't - " 

"I didn't realize how boring I really was." He tried for a light tone, and failed. 

Her smile faded, "You're not boring." 

He shrugged and turned to move the bags to the small table. Her hand reached out and touched his arm. "Mulder, look at me." 

He reluctantly complied. 

"I'm where I want to be. I'm with the person I want to be with. You have to know that." 

He shook his head, "I saw a chance to escape lethal injection and I grabbed it. I didn't ask you if you wanted to come with me. I just ran and brought you along. I just never can stop ruining your life." 

"Ruining my - Mulder, I wanted to come. I had to come. If you had left me . . . if you had left me I would have died." 

He shuddered at that, "No, you would have found someone." 

"Mulder." 

"How hard did you look Scully?" 

"Not very hard, when you find perfection - " 

The guffaw of laughter that burst from him surprised them both. "Perfection? I've been called a lot of things but never that." 

"That's because you're only perfect for me. Remember I'm your one in five billion." 

The tears in his eyes startled her even more than the laughter. "Oh Mulder, please. I don't know why I'm so tired, but it's not because I want to be away from you. I'm not escaping into sleep." He looked away; she had been around him a long time. "Let me prove it." 

"No, Scully, if you're not feeling well - " 

"I feel fine, Mulder. I want to take advantage of it." She smiled at him and his heart clutched at the sight. God, she was beautiful. As he stood there, she took hold of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She tossed it on the bed and her fingers traced his ribs, the outline of his pecs. They had both lost weight, living on the road. She was anxious to settle somewhere, even for just a short while, but she had to make him understand that where he was, wherever that was, was home. 

* * *

When you find yourself lying helpless in her arms . . . wasn't that a line from a song or a movie? It was true, she could pull out a knife and plunge it into his heart and he couldn't stop her. Of course, this woman could do that at any time and didn't really need a weapon. 

Did she honestly want to be with him? He'd allowed her to distract him, but he didn't ask again. He couldn't take the chance that she might have changed her mind. Okay, he was a selfish bastard, but he needed her more than he needed oxygen, food. Just Scully, this past year had proven that to him. 

He realized she was watching him, probably reading every thought. When she caught his eye, her smile took his breath away. "Me too, Mulder, me too." 

* * *

They arrived at the small suburb of Santa Fe a couple of days later. They were back in New Mexico. She did seem slightly better, not sleeping quite as much, more interested in what was happening to them again. 

The small house that Mulder owned there seemed just right for the two of them. There was a large main room, with an adequate kitchen and sitting area. The bedroom was cozy and the bed took up most of the floor space, which was fine with both of them. 

Her eyes had teared up at the sight of the crib in the corner of the main room. Mulder had made arrangements for a family of three. She had turned away quickly, but he had seen. He started to give her space as he usually did, but stopped. Maybe now was a good time - if there was such a thing. 

Mulder wanted to take a deep breath, but the pain of what he was about to do seemed physical now. "Scully?" His arms went around her from behind and she allowed herself to lean into him, but kept her face averted. "I miss him too." She jerked as though to get away from him, but his arms tightened. "Please don't go away." 

"I'm not." 

"I mean emotionally." 

She did pull away then and he forced himself to let her go. Her eyes were wide with pain. He wanted to kick himself, but if they couldn't do this, how would they survive? Easy answer, they couldn't. 

"Scully, go home. They won't prosecute you. I kidnapped you as a possible hostage when I made my escape." 

She finally looked at him and shook her head. 

"It would work, Scully. You can be back with your family, your friends. It would be for the best." 

"Don't do this." She shook her head sadly. 

"You're not happy, Scully. This is not a life for you. You should - " 

"I miss him, Mulder. And it's my fault." 

"Your - " 

"My fault, Mulder. I gave him up, I let our son go. I made that decision." 

He moved closer, not touching her, but close enough to feel her. She didn't exactly cringe from him, but he knew she was struggling. 

"Scully - " 

"Don't send me away." 

He gaped at that, but before he could speak she continued. "I didn't know what to do. I loved our son. I love him, but . . . but I was also afraid. He could, he could do things." Tears trickled down her face, but she couldn't look at him. 

"Do things?" God he wanted to hold her, cradle her against him, but she had her arms around her middle, holding herself tightly and seemed . . . afraid of him. 

"He could move things, with his mind." She was whispering, as though saying those words quietly would make them less strange. "His mobile over the crib, and . . . and the artifact that nearly killed you. I saw it. Monica saw it. You weren't there to make it less strange and I . . . Don't send me away." 

She was shivering now and tears escaped her eyes. He didn't try to hold back any longer. His arms encircled her. She was shaking and his embrace tightened. "Never. I can't send you away, even if I should for your sake. It's only words. I could never really let you leave." His face was buried in her hair. He was hopeless. He couldn't live without her even knowing the damage it caused to her. 

He felt her arms go around his waist as she released her own body and allowed his comfort. 

"You don't hate me?" Her voice sounded small. 

"Hate you? Scully, it's not possible. It's not possible." His hand caressed her cheek. "Tell me about him. Tell me everything, what you loved about him, what frightened you. Please, let me share it." He leaned back slightly to see her, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know that I can make anything less strange, but I have to share this with you, Scully I want to share everything with you." 

She didn't speak, meeting his eyes finally. The longing to hear about their son was palpable as it came off him in waves. How had she missed that? Or had she avoided seeing it? 

"Come on. I know you're tired." He led her back toward the bedroom. "Take a shower, get comfortable. I'll try to find us something to eat." 

"Mulder, I'm not hungry." 

"Go take the shower." He kissed her forehead and turned her in that direction. 

She entered the bathroom without looking back at him. He watched until the door hid her from his sight, then he moved toward the kitchen. Neither of them were going to be able to eat much. 

Finally he settled on hot chocolate, not exactly nutritious but warm and chocolate and hopefully comforting. He took it into the bedroom and got undressed. She came out of the bathroom as he was taking off his t-shirt. 

She stopped for a minute to admire the view. He loved her, he needed her. He said he didn't blame her for giving away their son. She believed what he said, but did he really know how he felt? 

"I left you some hot water." She tried to smile. 

He nodded, "Get in bed. It's still chilly in here." He handed her the mug. "I'll hurry." 

She obeyed, crawling into the bed. He was quick with his own shower and joined her in the bed, picking up his own mug. 

"That's probably not very hot, Mulder." 

"Doesn't matter. Are you warm?" He put his mug back down, watching her. 

"I will be now." 

He pulled her against him and they were quiet. He didn't want to push, but he needed her to talk to him. He couldn't let her retreat into herself again. 

"Scully - " 

"I know." She cuddled into him, needing his strength as well as his warmth. 

Abruptly she started talking, about her terror when he'd left her apartment that morning, leaving the two of them alone. 

She spoke in little bursts, but he didn't interrupt. It seemed to be stream of consciousness, outfits the baby had worn; that hat he'd picked up as a joke. William had actually worn it? Trusting the guys with William's care, that brought a pang to him, but he let her continue. He watched things through her eyes; the sleepless nights, the fear, and the joy. William had been a calm baby, already wise and waiting to grow up. Those were her words, but they resonated with him. 

She spoke of Maggie's fear for the boy and her distance following the decision to let him go. Maggie had witnessed some of the incidents, but had either ignored them or dismissed them from her mind. Scully had given him a bitter laugh over that, for some reason seeing herself at the beginning of their partnership. 

Mulder asked no questions, letting her move back and forth in William's short life with her at her own pace. He had no idea how long she had talked when she finally fell silent. His arms encircled her, giving her support and warmth and love. 

"Mulder?" Her voice trembled on the word. 

He kissed her temple. "Yes?" 

She drew a shuddering breath and wiped some tears from her face. "Thank you." 

"Thank . . . thank me? What for?" 

She sighed and cuddled in a little closer. "I needed that. I needed to say those things, to remember him, acknowledge him out loud." 

"You understand I need to share him with you?" He asked quietly. 

She nodded. 

"I want you to sleep now. It's late and you're exhausted. Tomorrow we can talk more. Close your eyes." 

She obeyed him, seemingly asleep before he could lay her against the pillow. He watched her breathe for a few minutes, then left the bed and moved quietly into the main room. There was something he had to do. When he was through he made a last check of the house, finally turning off the lamp by the bed and joining her under the covers. 

He expected to lie awake and think about what she had said, but he too drifted off immediately. 

* * *

He woke slowly the next morning, rested. He felt rested. When was the last time he had slept that well? He reached for Scully, but the bed was empty. Scully? He rose from the bed and went in search of her. 

She was in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. She turned when she heard him and gave him a tentative smile. 

"You okay, Scully?" 

"Yes." She nodded. 

He moved closer then, looming over her. "Really?" 

The look of concern on his face caused her eyes to moisten, but no tears escaped. She nodded again. "Really." She let her hand run down his arm. He shivered slightly at her touch, then drew her against him. 

Things were easier between them after that. The unspoken wall between them breeched finally. He was no longer afraid to mention their son; she no longer living in fear of his anger or rejection. 

While he fixed breakfast she explored the place he had created. The crib had been taken down and stored before she was up. He had done this after she slept last night, to spare her. She made no comment; she knew he was trying to protect her. 

The lab in the second bedroom intrigued her. Equipment had obviously been accumulated over a period of time, and she saw Byers' hand in the collection. She shoved that thought away. Without them, no, and she wasn't going to think about Skinner or Doggett or Reyes either. She just had to believe. 

She came out of the lab after doing a quick inventory. "Mulder, when did you do this?" The wave of her hand encompassed the lab and house. 

"I started a while ago. There are four actually. You need to memorize the location of each of them. Know several ways to get to them. They should be safe." 

She just looked at him for a long moment. "Four places like this? Where did you get the money?" 

He shrugged, "Thought it was time that Dad's money was put to good use. I knew for a long time that we'd have to disappear eventually - " 

"We?" 

"We, Scully. I've always imagined you beside me. I should have taken you with me before - " 

"Mulder, don't do that." She moved into his arms. "You really wanted me to disappear with you?" 

His arms tightened around her. "You doubt it?" 

She sighed against him. "No. I'm the one that sent you away. I thought you'd be safer." 

"Maybe I was at the time. And it did give me time to finish setting these places up." Neither mentioned that William might still be with them if she had left. It didn't need to be said. He knew the guilt she lived with every day. He also knew that she had done what had to be done at a tremendous cost. Now that they could talk about it, maybe he could get her to see that he didn't blame her, just as she seemed not to blame him for leaving them. 

They settled into a life there. She smiled more, even laughed occasionally. He relished each one. Playing house with Scully was a dream come true. 

* * *

"Scully, wake up. Get dressed, we have to leave." 

Mulder's voice woke her instantly and she started to rise. He took her hand and kissed it. 

"What? Mulder, are they here? Did they find us?" 

"No. Something's happened. We have to get to Wyoming. Now." 

"Wyoming? What's in - " 

"William." 

Her face went dead white. "William." She barely breathed the word. "Is he, is he okay?" Neither of them dwelled on the strangeness of the question. 

After a moment Mulder nodded. "He is right now. We need to go." 

She nodded quickly and hurried into the bathroom. When she emerged dressed less than five minutes later, he had their emergency bag in his hand. He let her out and locked the door behind them. She got in as he tossed the bag into the back seat. 

He glanced at the gas gauge. Good thing that Scully had driven last, she always remembered to fill the tank. Neither spoke until they reached the town limits. She looked over at him. He was aware of it, but waited. 

"How do you know he's in Wyoming?" She asked quietly, pleased that her voice wasn't shaking. 

"He, Scully, he came to me in a dream. Like before. Something's happened or is going to happen. He needs our help." He waited for her objection, her scientific argument that they were in the car at 3:30 in the morning because of a nightmare. 

Instead she looked at her hands. "Let me know when you're tired. I can drive." 

He glanced over and refrained from comment. She believed him, she was right here beside him. Was it any wonder he'd been only half alive away from her? 

She took over the driving at daylight, and he slept for a little while. He woke when she stopped for gas and coffee. 

"Mulder, what's happening?" She asked him quietly after he sipped some coffee. 

"I don't know, details anyway. He was in my dream. He wasn't scared, he just said we had to come." He looked down at his coffee. "Something happened, he's not alone, but he's . . . " Mulder shook his head, "I don't know what I'm saying, but he needs us." 

"Then we go to him," she said and pressed more firmly on the accelerator. He smiled at her determined expression. 

They took turns driving, not stopping except for gas and bathroom breaks for the 800 miles. They made it in 11 hours. He was aware that when she drove it was just as fast as when he was at the wheel. Of course it was, they were going to get their son. 

* * *

He could smell the stale smoke. He glanced over at Scully   
and saw that she could smell it too. Her face was drawn,   
white. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't exactly sure   
what he could say that would be comforting.

It was evening now, dusk but not dark yet. He looked over at her. "I think we should leave the car here." He finally spoke, pulling off the road. She nodded. "Scully, it's going to be okay." 

She met his eyes, silently pleading with him to be right. He squeezed her hand and they got out of the car. They were both armed, but neither of them seemed especially reassured by that fact. 

They moved swiftly toward the odor of fire and came out at the edge of the woods. The light was better, but the sight shocking. She gasped at the destruction. The house was gone, the roof had collapsed before the walls had fallen, but only the blackened partial skeleton of the house remained. They had seen fire that burned this hot before. Nothing escaped it. 

He realized her fingers were digging into his shoulder. "This way," he whispered, turning to the left but staying at the edge of the woods even though no one appeared to remain at the ruins. 

After several minutes she touched his arm. "Mulder, what are we doing? If, if William was in there . . ." 

He turned and took her in his arms. "William is not dead, Scully." 

"But - " 

"He called for our help. Scully, we have to find him. Trust me." 

She nodded and spoke softly, "I do." 

He had to stop for just an instant. Those words, from Scully's mouth. God he loved her. She would never have cause to doubt that for as long as they lived. 

He moved off again, cautiously, but wasting no time. He seemed to know where to go now, and his speed increased. He couldn't say what he knew, but he was going to go with it. 

He nearly stumbled over the body of a large man. He was on his knees immediately, checking for signs of life. "Scully?" She was beside him. 

"Help me turn him over," Scully said. "Carefully." 

Mulder rolled him over gently and Scully froze, unable to breathe for a moment. "Skinner. Oh god, Mulder it's Skinner." He had burns on his legs and arms, and blisters on his hands. He had lost a lot of weight and the lines in his face were deep. 

Mulder was staring down into the man's face. "What the hell is he . . . Scully?" 

"I don't know. He needs help. These burns need attention. Mulder, what's he doing here?" 

"I . . . " He looked past Skinner and rose to his feet. 

"Mulder? We need - " 

Mulder had stepped away, then was moving fast, deeper into the woods. 

Scully looked after him, stunned. She rose to her own feet. What had he heard? Were 'they' still here? 

"Scully!" 

Her head jerked in that direction and she raced after him. He was already returning to her, but his arms were no longer empty. 

She faltered, stumbling as his hand reached out to steady her. "Wi-William?" 

The baby in Mulder's arms turned and looked at her. He was dirty, sooty and his eyes looked tired, but he wasn't scared or crying. 

"Oh my god." She reached for him and Mulder forced himself to release the boy into her arms. His arms went around them both as her knees gave way and they sank to the ground, holding each other that way for several long minutes. 

Finally he pulled away from these two precious people. "Scully, we have to get out of here." 

"Skinner." 

He nodded, and helped her to her feet, her arms still tight around their son. 

"I'll carry Skinner. We need to move." 

"You can't carry - " 

"I have to. Take the keys, but stay with me. Get your gun back out." 

She nodded and they returned to Skinner's side. With her help he got Skinner in a fireman's carry and they moved as swiftly as possible to the car. Mulder was staggering when they got there. Scully sat William in the front seat, then helped Mulder maneuver Skinner into the back. 

"Get in Scully." 

"I can drive." 

"No. You don't know where we're going. Hold William." 

"No car seat." She remarked. 

"We'll take care of that. Come on." He pulled out, grateful there was enough light not to need the headlights. Once they were on the road, he glanced over at Scully. She was staring in awe at the little boy sleeping in her arms. 

"He did call me." Mulder said softly. 

"I know." She nodded, not able to tear her eyes away. 

"Is he okay?" 

"He seems to be. I haven't examined him." She touched his cheek lightly. "He's gotten so big." 

"Yeah. He looks healthy." 

She forced herself to look up. "Mulder, where are we going? Skinner needs to be in a hospital." 

Mulder shook his head. "No hospital, Scully. You know that." 

"Then where - " 

"One of the places I set up is not that far from here." He looked over to see her wondering look. He shrugged. "I decided my instinct was the way to go." 

She nodded. "How far?" 

"A couple of hours. Why don't you try to sleep." 

"I don't think I could." 

He nodded, and glanced at the boy again. He was nearly ten months old now, he'd be walking soon, and talking and, and he was with them. 

A few miles down the road, Mulder spotted a filling station and pulled in. 

"Mulder?" 

"I want to get a local paper, see what it says about the fire." 

She nodded. He pulled to the side, where no one could see inside the vehicle easily. He picked up a copy of all three papers offered in the bins and returned to the car. 

"Do we need gas, Mulder?" 

"We've got half a tank, I'd rather keep moving." 

She nodded, already glancing through the papers. The light went off when he shut the door. She waited until the service station was out of sight before she flipped on the overhead light. 

She found the story and folded the paper awkwardly, trying not to disturb the baby. She read the article quickly. 

"Scully?" 

"According to this, they're saying the fire was arson because there had to have been an accelerate to burn that hot and fast." 

"And?" He prodded. 

"The bodies were charred, nearly cremated; a man and a woman. Their child, a son, is believed deceased as well, but with such a small body . . ." 

He nodded, "Have the parents been positively identified?" 

"This just happened, Mulder." 

Mulder was silent then, but he knew. Will's adoptive parents were dead, killed by that fire. 

Scully gasped as the car swerved, "Mulder?" 

"Skinner. He saved him. He got him out of the house." 

"What? How?" 

"I, I don't know. Did he know who had Will?" 

"I'm not sure. He, he did help with the, the arrangements." 

Mulder nodded, thinking. 

"But Mulder, even if he did know, how could he have gotten here in time to save Will?" 

"I don't know. We need to talk to him about that." 

"In the meantime Mulder, he really can't wait two hours for treatment. He's probably dehydrated and when he comes to, he's going to be in pain." 

Mulder nodded. "Okay. Let's put a little distance between us and this place. Then we can pull over somewhere private. There are pain pills in the emergency kit and water. Okay?" 

"It'll have to do for now." 

* * *

It was closer to nine, and full dark, when he finally pulled into the gravel driveway. 

"Let me go in first, make sure no one's been here." 

She nodded, pulling her gun out. She watched from the car, keeping an eye on both of her charges while he went inside. She saw his flashlight going through the house at a couple of windows. Shortly he flipped on the light and came back out to the SUV. 

"It's clean Scully, as in no one's been here. It's dusty." 

"That's okay. Let's get these guys inside so I can look after them." 

He nodded and opened her door. She climbed carefully from the vehicle, allowing him to take her arm. "There's not much in the way of baby supplies." 

Her smile was teary, "It doesn't matter." She met his lips as he leaned over her. 

"Come on. We'll put him down then get Skinner settled." 

She nodded and he led her inside. This house was bigger than the one in New Mexico. There were three bedrooms, the third was the lab. After putting William down in the center of their bed, she helped him get Skinner inside and into the second bedroom. 

Mulder undressed the man while she gathered the supplies that had been cached. She carefully washed the burns on his lower legs, fortunately they seemed to be first and second degree. His clothing had protected him to some extent. His hands were blistered, but they didn't seem too deep. The problem seemed to be more malnourishment than anything else. He was thinner than either of them had ever seen him and the lines in his face showed what he had endured alone. 

"He's been on the run, Scully. I don't know what happened after we ran, but I think he ran too. I can't say what brought him here, but I know he saved William." 

He glanced up at the shudder that ran through her, and pulled her into his arms. 

"I need to know. Mulder, I need to know what happened." 

"We will. As soon as he gets a little strength, we'll find out. We're okay here, Scully. William's here, you're here." 

She took a shaky breath. "And you're here." 

His arms tightened around her. "Skinner should be asleep for awhile. He's not in danger now, you need to get some rest." She let herself sag against him and without thought he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the room where William slept. 

When he lay her on the bed, she pulled him down, her arms around his neck. "You need some sleep too." He kissed her nose and pulled back. She watched him remove her shoes. 

"I won't be long. I'll fix a bed for Will, then join you." 

"In here." 

He smiled and nodded. "In here. Close your eyes." 

"I'm not even undressed." 

"I'll take care of that later too." He kissed her eyelids closed and after a few minutes, rose from the bed. 

He got a few towels from the closet and made a pallet for the baby on his side of the bed. If he woke during the night, Mulder would look after him. He lifted the baby gently from the bed. The boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes. 

He looked into Mulder's eyes and smiled slightly, then cuddled in. Mulder's knees went weak and he sat on the side of the bed. His son, their son was in his arms and felt safe there. 

Scully stretched, rolling to her side and he looked over at her. She was smiling in her sleep. She hadn't done that since they had taken off. He knew she was happy to be with him, she knew that he loved her, but now . . . now they were a family. 

He took a centering breath and rose, cuddling the boy to his chest. Mulder settled him in his bed and watched him for a moment. 

When he could tear himself away, he stepped down the hall and checked on Skinner. The man hadn't moved, but was breathing evenly. 

After a thorough check of the house, he returned to Scully and carefully removed her clothes. At one point she looked up at him, "Muld . . . " 

"I love you, Scully." He gave her a small kiss, then pulled the covers up over her. He undressed quickly and joined her in the bed. Mostly asleep, she moved into his arms and they closed around her. 

* * *

When he woke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He glanced over at the bed he had made for William. There was no trace of it on the floor. Blind panic seized him. He had found William, and Scully was with him, it wasn't a dream. He was out the bed, and racing out of the room. 

Scully looked up startled when he burst into the kitchen, stark naked. "Mulder?" 

He stopped at the door, taking in the sight of these two most precious people. "I . . . I didn't know where you were." 

She looked at him for a moment and saw the fear that sent him racing to them. "I'm sorry Mulder, I didn't think." 

He shook his head. "For just a minute I, I thought you . . . I thought I'd dreamed it, having you, finding William." 

"You didn't dream it. We're here, we're together." 

"He's okay?" 

She smiled, "He seems to be wonderful. He doesn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with me." She kissed the baby's forehead. 

"What about Skinner?" 

"I gave him some more Gatorade, but he needs to eat. He was semi-awake, enough not to choke, but I'm not sure he knew who I was. He's not running a fever, which is good news." 

Mulder nodded, finally able to concentrate on something besides their existence. "What can he eat?" 

"Probably the same as William for awhile. Very soft, very bland." 

"William doesn't look like he ate 'bland'." Mulder's lips twitched. 

"Of course he's a mess now. I found some oatmeal, there's no baby food here. Oh, I did find some diapers. You stocked the place well." 

"He liked the oatmeal?" 

"Loved it. The problem was, he was impatient and starving, so he 'helped'." She smiled fondly at the boy. "Now we need to have a bath, don't we, William?" Scully looked back up at Mulder. "Uh, I like the view, but . . . " 

"Oh." He glanced down, "Yeah. Listen, if you're gonna bathe him now, I could take him in the shower with me, hose him down." 

"Really?" 

"Well, yeah. If you trust me to - " 

"I do." She smiled. 

He looked at her for a minute, then nodded. He took the baby into his arms and moved toward the bathroom. She thought her heart would burst at the sight. 

Scully gave them a little time, but after cleaning up his breakfast, she needed to be close to them again. She quietly let herself into the bathroom and listened to Mulder's conversation with the boy. 

He was explaining basketball and she leaned against the wall, just enjoying it. Then Mulder chuckled. "Hey, hands to yourself boy. It's not that big." 

Her eyes widened, "Mulder?" 

He looked out of the shower curtain. "Oh hi. I think I've been insulted. William here seems to think my nose is too big." 

"Your nose. Oh." 

"Well what did you think we were talking abo . . . Scully!" He spotted her scarlet face, then glanced down at his semi-erect state. He held William in front of him. "Now you know the big family secret, William. Your mother is a pervert. She's after me all the time, three, four times a day. I've heard she had these videos that she claimed weren't - " 

She was standing just outside the shower now, holding a towel. "Mulder, give me that baby right now. And don't ever talk to him again." She struggled to keep her face impassive though her eyes were twinkling. Mulder did place the boy in her arms. 

"William, do not listen to that man." 

To her delight, the baby looked up at her and chortled with glee. Her knees gave way and she sank onto the toilet holding him close and burying her face in his damp baby neck. 

"Scully? Scully, are you okay?" Mulder was out of the shower, kneeling in front of her. 

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." 

"Yeah, I know." He pulled her to him. "It's going to be okay. We're together." 

She took a deep breath and looked up, giving him a tremulous smile. "I was just afraid to dream we'd ever have the chance." 

"We do, Baby. Believe it." 

After a moment she nodded. "Well, I guess I better get a diaper, so we don't have any accidents." 

"He should be dry for a while, but his aim needs work." Mulder said ruefully. 

Scully's lips twitched, "As his father, I'm leaving that chore to you." 

Mulder's hand came up to caress the boy's back. "Father. I'm someone's father. Scully, I'm going to need your help with that." 

"He's a baby, Mulder. Right now all he needs is to know you love him." 

"Will, you know that don't you, that I love you?" 

The baby smiled broadly and grabbed for Mulder's nose again. Mulder took his hand and kissed it. "Dadadadad." 

Mulder froze. When he could look away, he met Scully's eyes. Her tears gave him movement again. He took them both into his arms, still unable to speak. 

Will was the one the broke the embrace, being confined to the center. He reached up for Scully's face and they reluctantly released each other. "Finish your shower, Mulder. I'll get him dressed and check on Skinner." 

He nodded and rose. She left the bath and dressed Will on their bed. The boy was calm and happy, it almost seemed as though he'd been waiting for her to return. 

She held him to her and headed down the hall to the second bedroom. When she quietly entered the room, Will reached for the man lying in the bed. "Do you know him, Will? Do you remember Skinner?" She whispered. "He came to see you before, when we were together." 

The boy just smiled. She sat him on the carpet and removed the sheet from Skinner's legs. There was no seepage on the bandages. He stirred then and opened his eyes. "Scully?" 

She smiled, "Yes. How do you feel?" 

"I . . . Where are we? How did you find me?" 

"Will led us to you." Mulder said from the door. 

All three of them looked toward him. Will crawled quickly toward him and Mulder took him into his arms. "Will?" Skinner looked back at Scully, "Your son?" 

She nodded, her eyes moist. 

"You didn't answer Scully's question." Mulder reminded the man, as he took a seat beside the bed. 

"I . . . I'm tired, I'm hungry. My legs hurt and my hands." He shrugged. "I'm alive." 

"Thank goodness." Scully said softly. "You saved Will, didn't you?" 

After a moment Skinner nodded. "I didn't know it was Will. I didn't realize. I saw the house was on fire . . . " 

"Why were you at the house?" Mulder asked quickly. 

"I . . . I'm not sure." 

Mulder nodded, "Why were you in Wyoming?" 

"I was on the run. It seemed like a good place. I didn't know anyone, there're lots of wide open spaces." 

"Any dreams?" 

"Dreams?" Skinner asked dryly. 

"A young boy, dark hair, maybe on a beach." 

Skinner's frown slipped away after just an instant. He glanced down at the boy in Mulder's arms and shook his head. "You're not saying . . . " 

"Will led you to him, to save him. It worked." 

Skinner looked at him for a long moment, then winced as he moved his leg. That put Scully back in charge. "I want you to eat something, then I can give you some pain medication." 

* * *

She was pleased with Skinner's healing. He wasn't walking much yet, just to the bathroom and that slowly, but his hands were much better and he could feed himself again. 

He had been through the wringer. Even as Mulder and Scully had been presumed killed, he had been called upstairs. He had been very sure that he wouldn't leave the office alive. Only their arrogance had allowed him to walk away. They had been so sure that they had him. 

He'd let them believe it too. He'd gone home and poured himself a drink, then written out a suicide note. He left it under the half empty glass, packed the basics in a gym bag, took the cash he had stashed at the apartment and taken the Capital beltway to the Potomac. He'd driven around, unable to spot a tail. There was probably a sensor on the car anyway. Once he had parked the car at the bridge, he'd walked away. They might find his watch someday, washed up on the bank, maybe a shoe, but that was it. 

He'd walked away, and he hadn't looked back. The bus to South Carolina had been the first step. From there he lost track, living in flea bag hotels for days or hours at the time. Then the dream had started. 

He hadn't consciously followed it, but had begun moving west. 

"I didn't know who had Will. My friend that set this up didn't tell me. That was part of the deal. I wouldn't let him. If they got to me, I couldn't have the information." 

Scully nodded, tears in her eyes. He had moved to protect them all. As it turned out they had protected each other. She knew that Will had sent him the dream as he had to Mulder. 

They would work together now. 

Skinner watched her walk away from him, toward the baby playing on the carpet. He had saved the boy and they had saved him. For the first time in months, he had at least the illusion of security. 

She hesitated as she began to bend down. Then to Skinner's horror she was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Scully!" He struggled to rise, ignoring the burns on his feet and legs. "Scully!" 

Mulder burst into the room, Skinner's tone causing a panic to well up in him. The sight of Scully on the floor drained the blood from his face. "Scully." He was on his knees beside her, his fingers at her throat. The feel of a pulse, steady beneath his fingers, sent him the rest of the way to the floor. 

"Mulder? Is she okay?" 

"Uh, yeah. She, she's fainted." Mulder looked at Will as the boy crawled to him and tried to pull up using his leg. His voice was shaky, and his hand was less than steady. "I need to get her in bed. I'll come get Will in a minute." 

"He'll be okay here, Mulder. I can call you if he needs you." 

Mulder nodded, and gathered Scully carefully into his arms. "Will, you behave for Skinner, okay?" 

The boy babbled something in agreement. Skinner heard the fear in Mulder's voice, but kept quiet. There was nothing he could do right now. 

She was already stirring before he reached their room. He lay her gently on the bed. 

"Mulder? What - " She started to sit up, but he put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. 

"You passed out, in Skinner's room." 

She was watching his eyes. "I'm okay now." 

"No. You've been working too hard, looking after the baby, Skinner. I knew you weren't feeling well earlier, I didn't - " 

"Mulder, really, I'm okay." 

"People who are okay don't faint. You need to see a doctor. If we're careful - " 

"I don't need to see a doctor. Mulder, I, I'm pregnant." 

The words didn't register for a long moment. "Scully, you, we've been careful." 

"Not that first time." 

"You mean the first night, the night we ran . . . " 

She nodded. "That's why I was so lethargic, why I couldn't keep my eyes open." 

"You're sure." 

"I took a test this morning." She was watching him. "Are you upset?" 

"I . . . I'm surprised. Are you really okay?" His hand lightly caressed her cheek. 

"Surprised. What else?" She asked quietly, watching him closely. 

He reached out and let his hand trace her jaw line. "I . . . I wasn't there when you found out about Will. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now." 

"I know it isn't a good time - " 

He took her hand, "Define 'good time'. We're having another baby. Knowing the one we already have, I can only be happy, Scully. For a woman who can't have children, you and I seem to connect at the right time." He gave her that little sideways grin that she'd fallen in love with a decade ago. "I kind of like the idea of being around more this time." He smiled then. "Yeah, I want to be here for everything this time." 

She started to sit up, but again he held her in place. "I want you to rest here for a little while." 

"Mulder, I'm fine." 

"You still fainted. Just stay here for a little while." 

She started to protest again, but his lips stopped her. Then he rose and moved to the door. He winked at her as he shut the door behind him. She curled onto her side and let her eyes close. 

* * *

She was on the beach, the one in Africa where she'd seen the spaceship. She looked down and saw that she was holding the hand of a little girl with long, dark hair with reddish highlights. The little girl looked up and smiled at her. 

At the shout they both turned to see Mulder, Skinner and the boy working on a large sand sculpture of the same spaceship. Will, it had to be Will. He looked just like the pictures she had seen of Mulder as a child. 

The boy waved at them, urging them to run, so they hurried in that direction, the little girl trotting at her side. Mulder moved toward them, picking up the little girl and giving her a hug, then putting her back on her feet. She ran to Will and started working with him. 

Mulder took Scully into his arms then and kissed her, then they turned to watch Skinner with the children. "We have work to do." 

* * *

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Everlasting**  
Author: Donnah  
Details: 42k  ·  R  ·  Standalone  ·  12/31/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Angst]     
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
SPOILERS: The Truth 


End file.
